oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Mosa Mosa no Mi
wood while on Nassau due to his ability to mass produce it via the powers of the Mosa Mosa no Mi. }} The Mosa Mosa no Mi is a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit which allows the user to accelerate the growth of any plant, and then manipulate it in any way that they desire.The Lightning Thief—McGhinnis notes that Tabart's plant-based devil fruit is a Paramecia. Therefore, the user is known as a Plant Breeder Human (育種家人間, Ikushuka Ningen) and was eaten by the Shichibukai, Benjamin Tabart. Etymology *''Mosa'' is a reference to the Japanese onomatopoeia mosamosa which is used as a sound effect when plants grow at a rapid pace. Appearance Although most Devil Fruits bear resemblances to the fruits that they spawn in, the Mosa Mosa no Mi does not. While the fruit is spawned into a bean, as it mutates into a Devil Fruit, it takes the appearance of an enormous Papaya instead, while retaining its deep, red color. Like other Devil fruits, it has a swirly pattern and a curly stem up top. Strengths and Weaknesses Strengths This fruit’s major ability is that the user can manipulate any known flora and fauna—the essence and elements of nature—to their desire. This has proven to be an immensely versatile power as demonstrated by Tabart, which makes deciphering the powers of this fruit difficult for even the most gifted strategists in the world. It is an incredibly powerful fruit that has drawn comparisons to the Wasa Wasa no Mi, which is considered one of the most powerful paramecia in its class, due to its similarities.Secrets of the Sea—Warren D. Ralph compares Tabart's abilities to the Wasa, and remarks that they may surpass Menu Merchant's own. Tabart's primary manipulation of plant revolves around controlling their growth rate, and by doing so he can transform minuscule plants or even seeds into enormous forest. According to Tabart, there is no noticeable limit to how much he can cause a plant to grow, as he claims he isn't limited by the amount of water, light, or nutrients. Instead, Tabart has mentioned that the mystical energies supplied by the powers of his devil fruit provides the necessary fuel for the plants to sustain themselves. It is this same energy that connects himself to the fauna of nature, creating a system similar to a hive mind, allowing him to control massive amounts of flora and fauna simultaneously. Tabart can use his powers to influence the health of nature as well by reviving deceased fauna and flora. He has shown the ability to restart the growth cycle of dead roots, bringing plants back to life, and allowing them to retain begin growing anew even without his interference by providing them means to gather nutrients once more. Tabart has used this power to revive entire islands by creating entire ecosystems of fauna.Terraforming Dustbowls—Tabart terraforms Newgrove Island for his plans. Using his powers, Tabart can mutate his plants by rearranging their , allowing him to transform them into entirely new plants, alter their properties, or a myriad of different things. Primarily, due to his inability to create plants, Tabart tends to cause plants to asexually reproduce, and he mutates the lineage factor of their spawn to generate the plants that he desires. Any plant that he encounters, either physically or via his powers, Tabart seems to instantly understand everything about said plant, which grants him the ability to mutate any plant into another after encountering it just once. The plants he creates are entirely up to his imagination, as he can even mutate them to the point where they take the shape of other beings such as wolves, and gorillas. In other instances, he creates trees capable of literally walking by mutating them to the point where they can grow legs. The ability to manipulate the lineage factor of any plants he desires creates prodigious possibilities for any user of the Mosa Mosa no Mi. By manipulating plants, Tabart can use them to spawn product that is often cultured into different forms such as latex and cotton; additionally, Tabart can alter the lineage factor of these plants to change the properties of these products as well, such as allowing the creation of rubber, as opposed to latex.The Lightning Thief—Tabart creates rubber using his devil fruit. However, due to these products not technically being plants, Tabart is unable to control them like he can fauna, and is solely limited to manipulating the plants from which they grow from. This was seen while on Elbaf where Tabart could not shape the rubber he created during his battle with McGhinnis, but could control the rate at which it manifested due to his control over the plant from which it was born. In this same manner, Tabart can create foods birthed from his plants that have been genetically altered. Usually, he tends to enhance the natural properties of these fruits so that when eaten, they'll have a profound effect on the person eating them. By manipulating the lineage factor of the spinach, thereby enhancing the "nutrients" within it by virtue of his fuel, Tabart can exaggerate the spinach's innate ability of strengthening a person's muscles resulting in Tabart temporarily receiving a significant boost to his muscle mass. Tabart can manipulate his plants with extreme precision down to the last cell, making it possible for him to integrate these cells into his own body and force them to merge with his own, having manipulated their lineage factors to be compatible with his body. This sudden infusion of plant-cells can result in varying effects, but it serves the purpose of granting Tabart several plant-based abilities that he wouldn't otherwise have access too. By implanting microscopic plants into his body, similar to Phytoplankton, Tabart can make his blood photosynthetic, allowing him to cannibalize sunlight, carbon dioxide, and water to sustain himself indefinitely. In other cases, he can merge plants with his body to the point of virtually becoming a plant, and can literally replace his flesh with harden wooded as if he was a tree. While this originally placed strain on him, Tabart has managed to master this aspect of his abilities to where he can maintain it almost indefinitely and with ease.Secrets of the Sea—Tabart merges his body with plants to photosynthesize and launch blast of concentrated light towards the Xros fleet. When awoken, the consumer's manipulation-based ability is exponentially increased. Due to achieving this phase, Tabart can control plants with absolute precision. His range of influence over his control of plants has increased, which lets him manipulate plants at a greater range, as well as connecting his senses to them; he can perceive the world through the senses of the plants, and even telepathically communicate with them. Additionally, the strength at which he can manipulate individual plants increases to the point where Tabart can cause plants to grow at an alarming rate from just a single plant cell. Due to plant material existing virtually everywhere, as microscopic phytoplankton litter every aspect of the ocean, pollen and spores blow throughout the wind, and remains of roots fossilize within the earth, it seems as if Tabart is spawning entire forest from thin air. Thus, similar to other paramecia, the Mosa's awakening no longer makes it seem like a mere paramecia. Weaknesses Despite all of the advantages provided by the Mosa Mosa no Mi, there ware a few noticeable drawbacks. As mentioned, this fruit does not grant the user the ability to create plants, and therefore they are limited to simply manipulating plants. Therefore, if there are no plants around, then the user is unable to make use of their devil fruit powers at all. Although he has developed ways to counteract this weakness, such as carrying seeds, causing plants to reproduce and mutating their offspring, if there is not a smidgen of plant matter in the vicinity then Tabart is simply unable to manifest his powers properly. Because he must circumvent his inability to create plants using several different tricks, this tends to limit the speeds at which Tabart can manifest his powers. Compared to a creation-based Paramecia (Doru Doru no Mi, , etc.,) and a Logia, his assaults will always be slower by virtue of the amount of time needed to process each stage, whereas consumers of other paramecia and logia can simply generate their element from thin air. Typically, to buy time for his powers to activate, Tabart will often clap his palms together as if using it for a trigger. However, it is revealed that this is simply a ruse to make his opponents think that clapping his palms is the condition to activate his power, when in actuality he had already started the process. Though his manipulation abilities do not require a stamina cost, Tabart struggled earlier in his pirating career to maintain the techniques where he merged plants with his own vessel as they often greatly drained his stamina to a point where he could barely even maintain consciousness.The Lightning Thief—Tabart almost loses consciousness during his fight with McGhinnis as a side effect of his devil fruit powers. Because the fruit provides fuel for the plants to sustain themselves appropriately, it was not the fact that the plants were cannibalizing Tabart's life energy, but simply that his body was unable to handle the strain of the new afflicted physiological abilities. For example, by increasing his muscle mass using his altered spinach, Tabart's body burns energy proportionate to the amount of muscle he has added. This same weakness still applies, but Tabart's increased physical abilities, coupled with his continuous use of photosynthesis, has largely made him resistant. Similar to the , this fruit requires a good deal of botanical knowledge to make use of its powers to the fullest extent. While Tabart can freely alter the Lineage Factor of any plant based on imagination alone, meaning that he doesn't need to understand in depth what specific genes to express or change within the plant, but merely needs to simply envision it, he is unable to use any plant that he is unaware of its existence. Thus, Tabart has spent years exploring the lower realms in effort to acquire unparalleled expertise in the field of botany so that he can manifest his abilities appropriately. The primary ability of this fruit is the manipulation of plants, therefore any weaknesses that plants suffer from are weaknesses affiliated with the Mosa Mosa no Mi. In particular, Tabart has noted that Bon of the Xros Pirates is a direct counter to his abilities, as his devil fruit can cause his plants to rot away due to being living life forms.Blue Sky Thinking—Bon causes Tabart's plants to rot away easily. His plants are also weak to extreme elemental conditions, unless he specifically conditions them to be resistant, such as the heat or the cold. Beside these disadvantages, Tabart is subject to the standard devil fruit weaknesses. Usage Techniques History Trivia *User:Schnark is a wonderful artist who actually is responsible for the production of the devil fruit! While it was originally meant to be used for his Nebu Nebu no Mi, he opted against it, and thereby allowed me to use it for this article. Check out his work at Schnark's Homepage! References Category:Paramecia Devil Fruits Category:Canon Devil Fruits